


Top Hat, White Tie and Tails

by Sangerin



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, woman in a tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mamma was wearing a tux tonight,'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Hat, White Tie and Tails

‘Did you see Mamma Morton here tonight?’ asked Roxie as they came off stage.

Velma was still out of breath from their final routine. ‘Sure I saw Mamma,’ she said, leaning against a handy riser. ‘What about it?’

‘She gave me an idea for our act. For our costumes, actually.’

‘Really? And what was that?’ asked Velma, unimpressed. They fought their way through musicians and backstage guys to their shared dressing room. Velma stalked in ahead of Roxie, leaving Roxie to shut the door on the cacophony in the hall outside. 

‘I was thinking that we should do something like a tuxedo, only no trousers, so they could still see our legs when we dance. And then top hats...’ Roxie was shimmying out of her beaded dress, talking into the mirror and looking at Velma’s reflection.

‘So we dance in our shirt-tails?’

‘I was thinking very short shorts,’ said Roxie, turning away from the mirror. ‘Black, of course, and as tight as we can make them. Stopping about here,’ she said, putting her hand against Velma’s thigh, high up, very high up. Then she squeezed Velma's thigh lightly. Roxie was out of her dress, wearing just her underthings. Velma looked in her own mirror, into Roxie's reflected face. There was a glint in Roxie's eye, and a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

'Tight, short shorts?' asked Velma. 'Help me out of this,' she added, tossing the words out casually. 'I still don't see how you got this idea from Mamma.'

Roxie pushed Velma's dress down, letting her fingers brush against Velma's breasts as she did. 'Mamma was wearing a tux tonight,' said Roxie. 'And she looked so good,' she lingered on the final words.

'You were ogling Mamma?' said Velma.

Roxie smirked. 'As though you weren't,' she said. She maneuvered Velma back, step by step, until Velma's back was against the wall. 'You were looking at Mamma and saying to yourself "Oh, I want a piece of that." Weren't you?'

Velma was breathing hard. Roxie held Velma's wrists up above her head, against the wall, and held Velma's arms up with one hand. She smiled at Velma, and Velma smiled back.

'Didn't you want a piece of Mamma tonight?' said Roxie. She pushed her hips up against Velma's.

'Yes,' whispered Velma.

'Louder,' said Roxie.

'Yes,' said Velma, her eyes closed.

'Too bad,' said Roxie. 'You've got me instead.' She leaned in to kiss Velma, still holding Velma's arms above her head, and bringing her free hand up to brush Velma's breasts. 'But you'll want me when I'm wearing that tux I'm designing.'

Velma muttered something.

'What was that?'

'Want you now,' said Velma.

'Now that's what I wanted to hear,' said Roxie.


End file.
